dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Draconium and Mag Energy
Draconium comes in many shapes and forms; it is type of metal, as well as can be in crystalline form (which is more concentrated than metal), as well as being a mineral. Both humans and dragons have draconium in their bones; dragons more so than humans. Different gear is made by harnessing draconium in all it's different forms; metal, crystalline or shed bones and scales from dragons. Changing the colour of the draconium in a dragon's bones through breeding is what caused the first dragons to change into the different breeds you have today, descending from Gold Draconium. All dragons were once gold Star-classes, but as the humans they bonded to bred them to adapt to different environments on Draconis, the dragons' bones changed colour as their forms were altered. In a way, this can be seen as a type of evolution, akin to allopatric speciation. Different dragons changed to adapt to different environments and needs and so their draconium colour evolved appropriately to suit their new environments. Mag energy is created by draconium, generated almost like static makes electricity. Dragons have large amounts draconium in their bones, and thus are able to generate large amounts mag energy, enough to channel and manipulate into streams and projectiles. If the energy is pure enough, then the dragon's human can channel it too. There have been cases where humans have fired mag energy on their own, without a dragon, but they cannot do much damage and the mag energy produced is very limited. Mag energy is almost like electricity, especially in that if too much is loaded into your body, it can burn through your nervous system. But, it can be controlled fairly easily on the dragon's part, and can latch onto things to pick them up, throw them or turned into projectiles or even shields. One of the show's creators, Rob Travalino, gives some further insight into mag energy: "Think quantum mechanics if you dare, mag energy is directed electromagnetic life force. While we mere humans have calcium in our bones which is a poor conductor of electricity, those on the planet in Dragon Booster have draconium in their bones which is a conductive metal. Therefore, the electrical processes in life on this planet involve magnetism as well as electricity. To be sure, we humans have the same process deep in our cells we just don't have the metal in our bones to store, amplify and magnetize from the energy. Now, just as quantum energy mixes with and flows through everything there is, like atoms, mag energy fills and surrounds every living thing in Dragon City. Ok, now this is a weird concept but here goes, nothing in this life actually every touches anything else. The atoms in your body actually repel everything so that when you "touch" somebody, what you sense pick up is the feeling of the energy "pushing away" from the other energy. Some of the energy bleeds and mixes in this event as well, and this is the foundation of mag energy. Through training and practice, you can become conscious of the energy and learn to use the stored magnetic energy in you and the dragon to "push", "pull" or "channel". This is the foundation of all the mag moves. The colors come from the frequencies of energy which just so happen to correspond to mental/emotional states, which is why you have to unleash aggression for red, controlled resistance for green etc... The lesson of the Dragon Booster is that by understanding the views and emotions of everybody else, you can fully unlock all the mag powers within you." The Different Colours of Draconium There are as many colours of draconium as there are breeds of dragons, 13 in total: *Gold Draconium *Black Draconium *Red Draconium *Green Draconium *Blue Draconium *Purple Draconium *Orange Draconium *White Draconium *Grey Draconium *Light Green Draconium *Light Blue Draconium *Turquoise Draconium *Brown Draconium Mag Energy Techniques *'Mag': One of the most basic mag abilities done by dragons that allow them to levitate and/or move objects. To do this, the dragon concentrates its draconium energy at one of the main focal points on its body. This is usually the forehead, but other key points are along the spine and other major joints. Once the energy is concentrated and focused, the dragon can direct a stream of draconium energy of the chosen strength and use it to lift and move objects around it. The dragon can also lift humans and even other dragons if it is strong enough. Mag energy used for this ability is harmless and a dragon can use it to gently lift their rider and place them in the saddle, for example. A dragon can also use it to hurl an object at great speed for fighting if need be. Mag streams can be cut off by various types of obstacles and projectiles and cannot penetrate solid walls, but can be aimed and moved precisely by the dragon. Mag-streams generally go in a straight line, though we've also seen Beau send a mag-stream around a corner in "The Lost Track of Doom." *'Mag-jump': A mag-jump is generally a maneuver done by a human rider with help from the dragon. The dragon directs a mag-stream from its shoulder region to lift its rider out of the saddle and into the air. This allows the rider to perform aerial acrobatic maneuvers. Among other things, this is frequently used to battle with other riders during races. It's also possible for a dragon to mag-jump by itself by directing its mag-energy at the ground. This pushes the dragon into the air with the height of the jump determined by the dragon's mag-energy strength. *'Mag-lock': Mag technique used by dragons to hold gear in place on a their body. This technique can also refer to gear that is used to restrain dragons by "locking" them in certain positions, usually focused on their feet or major joints. *'Mag-burst/Mag-blast': A general term for a mag technique in the form of projecting a concentrated release of mag-energy from a dragon, usually done for attack or defense. The mag-stream is fired with so much strength that it can repel and/or damage the object it hits. For example, if a mag-burst is fired at a rock pillar, the rock pillar usually takes damage and crumbles. *'Mag-push': A mag ability done by a dragon's human rider. The dragon channels its mag-energy through its human rider's body, allowing the rider to send out a stream of mag energy to repel or hit an object. This mag-ability is very difficult to learn and is generally only executed by Elite Class racers and Dragon Priests. It has been noted that dragons with pure or near-pure draconium energy are needed in order to perform this technique, otherwise the dragon's mag-energy will damage their human internally. Because of this and additional reasons, there is some amount of danger involved in channelling a dragon's energy and that inexperienced riders should not attempt it. It is worth noting that a human does not necessarily have to be in physical contact with a dragon in order to channel its energy. The dragon can direct a mag-stream into its human who can in turn then channel the energy. *'Mag-pull': Mag technique used to attract objects instead of repel them. *'Mag-claw': This is an ancient and powerful mag manipulation technique used for combat, and requires a great deal of co-ordination between the dragon and rider. The rider mags into the air on a continuous mag-energy stream which the rider then channels. The rider uses the channelled energy for a wide variety of mag attack and defensive moves, while trying to avoid or dodge the attacks of his or her opponent. For attack, the rider can shoot concentrated bursts of mag-energy at their foe, and they can also use their dragon's mag-energy to form a shield to block attacks. Only Dragon Priests and others who have studied the ancient ways can fight with this technique since it involves channelling enormous amounts of mag-energy. Humans skilled in mag-claw fighting seem to be able to handle and direct the mag-energy with considerable more finesse and precision than a dragon can by itself. This is perhaps the benefit of the dragon and rider working together. *'Mag-fury': A mag-claw fighting technique where the human spins rapidly and sends out an intense shower of damaging individual bolts of mag-energy at his or her foe, forcing them to take cover to avoid of being hit. *'Mag-bounce': A mag technique where the rider shoots a ball of mag energy that can ricochet off objects in succession, dealing impact damage to each of them. *'Mag-escape': A mag technique used to evade capture or attack from a more powerful foe whilst simultaneously providing quick retreat. It gives the appearance that the rider and dragon are teleporting away, however it may just create a type of smokescreen to hide the escape. *'Mag-rip': A highly advanced mag-draining technique that works the same way a energy draining whip would work. When this attack is applied to a dragon, it rapidly drains its energy, leaving it weak and helpless. It also appears to cause a great deal of pain. Can also be used humans but is generally directed by humans at dragons. *'Mag-shield': A mag technique to conjure a force-field dome made of pure draconium energy concentrated around the dragon (and its rider) that shields it from most direct attacks. It is believed that a huge amount of draconium energy is needed to create such a shield, and more often than not obscures those within it from outside view. *'Mag-inversion': The rider directs the dragon's channelled mag-energy towards the ground to provide greater altitude than jumping alone. It can be used to propel the rider and dragon into the air or to cushion a high fall. This is similar to the Mag-jump described above, but in the case the human performs it rather than the dragon. Category:Other Information